


Motel 8

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: I normally call her Moon but, I used MC for the fem protag, Other, he's a bit ooc but hey, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: Its raining





	

It was raining on route 8, an utter down pour. Pyua didn't seem to mind, she enjoyed the rain and the puddles on the ground, the Brionne jumped across the ground, sliding along on her stomach.  
MC, on the other hand, was soaked and cold and tired. It had been a few days since she'd finished her trail on Wela Volcano and she was heading towards Lush Jungle for her next trail.   
Rain had not been in the forecast.  
"Pyua-Tenshi!" She called, hoping her starter could hear her over the rain and would take notice with her full name being used. "We need to get out of the rain!"  
Pyua gave a mounful cry, looking between her trainer and a rather large puddle. MC couldn't blame her, the water type hardly got the time to play. The trail at Brooklet Hill had been stressful and Pancakes had taken charge of that, thunderbolting and voltswitching until the Totem Wishiwashi had been defeated.   
MC was shaking, her hands clenched tightly on the hem of her flower print shirt, 'I-If you d-don't hurry up I-I'm leaving you here." Her teeth were beginning to chatter, clashing against each over as she tried to speak.  
Pyua, looking like her whole world had come crashing down around her, bounced over to MC before springing into her arms and nuzzling against her neck and cheek.

Shaking and shivering, MC sighed in relief when a building came into sight. A Motel.  
Please have a room please have a room please have a room... She chanted in her head.   
She'd returned Pyua to her Pokeball awhile ago, not having the energry to fight her about playing in the rain. Now, she could feel Pyua's ball shaking aggressively against her hip.  
She had to stop for a second, leaning against a tree, hardly able to feel the rough bark against her numb hand. God she was tired. She wanted to pass out.  
She fell forward when something heavy slammed into her back, whatever it was went down with her, she had to guess it was a Pokemon.   
It took her a second but she managed to roll over, pushed against the Pokemon so she could get air into her lungs.   
"Null?!" She gasped out, surprised to see Gladion's Pokemon on top of her, its fin wagging back and forth. "What the hell?" She pushed at Null, trying to get it to get off of her. It made a happy noise and butted its head against her hand, a low purr in its chest.  
"Null, up!" She gasped, pushing on its chest. "If you get up I'll pat yo-" She didn't get to finish, as soon as the word "pat" had passed her lips Null had sprung up, its talons kicking up grass and leaves in its excitement.   
As she stood she heard a click and Pyua was out, happily jumping around Null's front legs, patting its talons with her flippers.   
MC rubbed her hands along Null's wet fur, laughing when it leaned into the touch, basically falling over when she stopped supporting it. "S-so, N-null... Where's Gladion? I can't imagine he'd let you go too far without him."   
At the mention of its trainer Null began to jump up and down, its eyes, hidden behind its mask, gleamed. She had no time to react before Null had gotten one of its spikes from its helmet between her and her bag and was pulling it away. She had no time to grab it before Null was off, Pyua sliding along beside it.   
She was slow to follow, pushing her wet hair back when it kept getting in her eyes. Both Pyua and Null were at the Motel, sitting outside one of the doors.   
She was halfway across the car park when the door opened and Gladion stuck his head out, his hair down and around his shoulders. Null pushed past him, Pyua following close behind.   
"S-sorry." She stuttered, coming to stand just under cover. "N-null got m-my b-b-bag..."  
Gladion didn't answer at first, just looked behind himself. "Null likes you... Come in, its cold outside."   
_What?_  
"I-I-I just n-n-need my b-b-bag and P-p-pyua, I c-c-can g-get a roo-" Her words were cut off when Gladion grabbed her arm and pulled her in, his hand burning against her frozen skin.   
"They don't have any rooms available." Gladion let go of her arm, his eyes locked on her. "I've got some stuff to do soon so just..." His eyes wandered over to the bed. "Null! Share!"   
MC looked over to where Null was lying in the Pokebed with Pyua trying her hardest to push herself in between its front legs. Null shifted a little at Gladion's command and Pyua settled, bopping Null's mask with her nose.   
"As I was saying..." Gladion turned back to her. "Make yourself at home, the rains not going to let up until at least morning. Showers over there."   
She nodded, shaking, glad that she was out of the rain. "T-t-thank you." She stuttered, rubbing her arms. She waited until Gladion had turned around before heading to the shower.

 

She wasn't sure how long she'd been in the shower, but when she got out she was warm and tired.   
Neither Gladion nor Null were in the room when she exited, wrapped in the towel. Her clothes were soaked and she didn't want to put them back on.   
She was glad that her bag was mostly dry and she was glad her spare clothes were dry.  
She changed quickly, almost falling over when she closed her eyes. Pyua was fast asleep in the Pokebed.  
MC crawled into the queen sized bed and settled on the side closest to the wall. The bed was warm and as she pulled the covers up around her she caught a faint wiff of Gladion's scent. _Damn, he smells nice..._ She thought foggily as she drifted off.

 

She woke a little when she heard a click of the door opening, the shuffling of feet moving across floor and the faint thuds of shoes being kicked off.   
Then the covers shifted and the mattress dipped.  
When the room was quiet again, aside from Gladion's soft breaths beside her, did she drift back off.

 

MC woke again, her whole body feeling too warm. It took a second to understand why.  
Gladion had his thigh in between her legs, his arms wrapped around her tightly, his face buried in her hair, his front pressed against her back.  
And he was shaking, small sounds coming from his throat.   
His arms tightened around her, his fingers digging into her shoulder.  
Carefully, she rolled over, wrapping her arms around him.  
Holding him tightly in the darkness.   
She didn't say anything, just held him until he wasn't shaking as much.  
"It's ok, I'm here..." She whispered into his skin, her arms tightening around him.


End file.
